


Первый и последний поцелуй

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши и Ирука встречаются на встрече выпускников через десять лет





	Первый и последний поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Cонгфик на песню Anberlin «Inevitable»

 

_Помнишь детство?_  
_Когда картонные коробки забрали нас далеко-далеко от всего любимого._  
 _Все школьные разговоры врезались в сердце,_  
 _А смех заменял все, чего у нас больше не будет._

  
В спортзале было шумно и людно. Сплошь одни взрослые, хотя Ирука знал их только непоседливыми подростками. Когда-то он учился с ними, прогуливал вместе с ними уроки; большинство он не знал, с некоторыми он дружил, а один разбил его сердце.  
Проходя мимо группок, он слышал обрывки разговоров: многие вспоминали байки своего детства, неловкие случаи, рассказываемые сейчас со взрывом смеха, хотя прежде от них сгорели бы со стыда.  
Он огляделся в поисках знакомых лиц, но одноклассников он не видел слишком давно. Да, действительно, а сколько? Десять лет. В старших классах десять лет казались невозможным сроком, но вот они прошли, и глазом не успел моргнуть. Ну, по большей части.  
– Ирука? – стоявший неподалеку мужчина обернулся, и уголок его рта изумленно дернулся.  
– А… Асума? – Невероятно! Бунтарь, которого он когда-то знал, превратился в… ну, если по-честному, Ирука был приятно удивлен, что Асума вообще не сидит где-нибудь в тюрьме. – Как поживаешь?  
– Неплохо, – усмехнулся рослый мужчина. – Преподаю кендо в собственном додзё. И повезло, ни разу не мотал срок, – пошутил он, словно прочитав мысли Ируки.  
– Здорово! – взгляд Ируки переместился к женщине, повисшей на его руке; он вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Ирука, это Куренай, моя жена. Куренай, это Ирука… мой старый приятель. – Женщина поприветствовала его дружелюбной улыбкой. – Из наших уже кого-нибудь встретил?  
– Нет, я только что-то пришел. – Кстати, а зачем он вообще пришел? Ах да, чтобы встретить…  _его_. Надеясь словно нечаянно столкнуться  _с ним_. – А кто здесь?  
– Да все! – усмехнулся Асума. – Шикаку… он захомутал Йошино, ты в курсе?  
– Шутишь! Шикаку, этот лентяй из лентяев?  
Асума разразился смехом.  
– Представляешь, у них даже ребенок есть! Шикамару, «радость очей моих», хотя, подозреваю, Шикаку от души накрутили еще дома, чтобы он так говорил. Сам-то он наверняка считает ребенка ходячей проблемой. А еще тут Иноичи, Хиаши, Чоза… вся компашка.  
Ирука облизнул губы, но не смог выдавить из себя вопрос: «А Какаши, он здесь?».  
– Ладно, тогда я их поищу. Не знаю, правда, надолго ли тут останусь.  
– Так держать! – Асума приобнял Куренай за плечо. – Они будут чертовски рады тебя увидеть! Увидимся позже, лады? Не уходи, пока не подвернется шанс как следует поболтать!  
– Само собой. Пока!  
Ирука с тяжелым чувством смотрел, как они уходят. Ему не следовало быть здесь. Он пришел только для того, чтобы увидеть Какаши, но теперь сам не знал, хочет он этого или нет. Что ему рассказывать школьным друзьям? Учитель в начальной школе, холост, ничего не достиг, гордиться нечем.  
Развернувшись, он поспешил к выходу – и чуть не врезался в кого-то в дверях, торопясь уйти.  
– Извините, – буркнул он, не поднимая глаз.

 

  
_Я хочу разбить все часы,_  
_Чтобы руки времени перестали двигаться,_  
 _Чтобы мы замерли в этом миге_  
 _До конца своей жизни._

  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил знакомый голос. Ирука так резко поднял голову, что едва не услышал хруст позвонков. Мужчина из его прошлого – из его снов – тепло улыбался ему.  
– Привет, Ирука.  
На миг Ирука потерял дар речи, впитывая облик Какаши. Сколько они не виделись? Шесть или семь лет, он тогда поступил в университет. Какаши стал старше, спокойнее, лицо возмужало, но глаз все так же ярко блестел хитринкой. Его волосы, по-прежнему презирающие гравитацию, все так же отливали серебром, и он все так же носил повязку – пиратскую ленту – на глазу.

 

_Все кончилось? Скажи, неужели все кончилось?_

  
– Привет, Какаши, – выдохнул Ирука. Он всем телом чувствовал на себе взгляд здорового глаза Какаши, так что даже отступил на шаг – Какаши оказался слишком близко, слишком неуютно.  
– Я надеялся, – губы Какаши чуть дернулись в улыбке, – столкнуться с тобой сегодня.  
– Да, я тоже. Как дела?  
Какаши склонил голову набок, и сердце Ируки пропустило удар.  
– Не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь… где потише? Поговорить? Тут как-то слишком шумно.  
– Нет, думаю, нам лучше…  
– Тут чуть выше по холму паб. Помнишь старый клуб, куда мы вечно пытались пробраться? До того, как мы…  
Ирука невольно усмехнулся.  
– А как же! Помнишь, как Джирайя стал там управляющим? Мы шли на все, чтобы пройти фейс-контроль, и старый извращенец всегда притворялся, будто он нас не знает.  
Какаши медленно усмехнулся, и Ирука неохотно сдался. Они поднялись к старому пабу, только на этот раз не было никакого вышибалы, который не пустил бы их, потому что они были несовершеннолетними. И не было никакого знакомого бармена, у которого можно было бы выклянчить бесплатную выпивку.  
Они сели в самой глубине зала, хотя в пабе, не считая официантов и бармена, пока не было ни души, сидели молча, даже когда принесли их выпивку.

 

_Я хочу твой первый и последний поцелуй,_  
_И все, что у тебя когда-либо будут._  
 _Я хочу твой первый и последний поцелуй._

  
Ирука неловко пригубил свой джин с тоником, думая только о сидящем перед ним Какаши. Почему он согласился прийти сюда? Так непохоже на него! Он смотрел, как Какаши пьет, и его сердце опять выделывало кульбиты. Не в силах себя остановить, он гадал, есть ли у Какаши кто-то, кто он, какой он – человек, кому теперь принадлежат эти чувственные губы?  
Какаши получил его первый поцелуй. В нежном четырнадцатилетнем возрасте Какаши поцеловал его под омелой на рождественской вечеринке у Асумы. А дальше начались бесконечные «американские горки»… Впрочем, несмотря на все взлеты и падения, на все их бесчисленные стычки и малодушные слезы, у них бывали и хорошие времена. Семь лет счастья, блаженства любить и быть любимым… Что же случилось?  
– О чем думаешь? – спросил Какаши, когда их стаканы наполовину опустели, а они не обменялись и словом.  
Ирука горько улыбнулся в бокал.  
– О прошлом. О чем еще думать в такой вечер?

 

_Как удивительно оборачивается жизнь!  
Кончилось тем, что сильнее всего мы ранили тех, кого любили._

  
А случилось то, что Ирука оказался не готов к отношениям на расстоянии. Точнее, он был бы готов, если бы захотел. А он не хотел, потому что не доверял Какаши. Как глупо! Он не верил, что парень, с которым встречался вот уже семь лет, не будет ему изменять, пока Ирука будет учиться в другом городе, в пятнадцати часах езды.  
Ну не идиот ли? Потрясающий, непроходимый идиот. Может, он ожидал, что Какаши последует за ним, догонит и будет умолять остаться. Но жизнь – не книги, не фильмы и не дурацкая яойная манга, которую они однажды читали. У Какаши были собственные мечты, и он вполне справедливо разозлился на Ируку. А тот просто развернулся и ушел. Сменил телефон, «забыв» дать Какаши новый номер – и вот так все и кончилось.  
Кончились отношения, начавшиеся в четырнадцать и длившиеся, пусть ни шатко, ни валко, до того, как им стало по двадцати одному. А потом просто взяли и оборвались.

 

_Я хочу разбить все часы,_  
_Чтобы пальцы времени замерли,_  
 _Чтобы мы застыли в этом миге_  
 _До конца своей жизни._

  
– А хочешь знать, о чем я думаю?  
Ирука подождал, пока официантка протерла их столик и поставила перед ними еще по порции.  
– Валяй.  
– Гадаю, получил ты в итоге свой диплом преподавателя или нет.  
– Ну, да… Да, получил. Веду пятые классы, – улыбнулся Ирука, вспоминая своих учеников, в данный момент радостно проводящих летние каникулы.  
– Рад за тебя. Ты всегда хорошо ладил с детьми.  
– А ты? Ты же хотел стать писателем, да? Как Джирайя? – он не удержался от смешка, припомнив их великовозрастного приятеля с его извращенными книжками. Какаши их обожал.  
– Выяснилось, что у меня талант редактировать книги, а не писать их.  
– Ясно, – Ирука задумался, не попадалась ли ему когда-нибудь книжка, которую Какаши редактировал. Он сделал очередной глоток и чуть не поперхнулся, когда Какаши накрыл его ладонь своей.  
Их глаза встретились, и Ирука медленно поставил стакан на стол. Повисло долгое, едва не потрескивающее от электричества молчание. Ладонь Ируки нагрелась, и от руки по всему телу пошел жар.  
– Ирука… – Не то шепот, не то стон; звук желания, ощущение обещания, крик о помощи, и Ирука больше жизни хотел на него ответить – в конце концов, не зря же он получил эту чертову степень по психологической помощи!

 

_Я хочу твой первый и последний поцелуй,  
И все, что у тебя когда-либо будут._

  
Ирука кивнул. Кивнул, потому что пусть Какаши ничего не сказал, но он прочитал вопрос в его глазах. Какаши не требовалось повторять дважды: он перегнулся через стол – и плевать на официантку с ее любопытством и сплетнями – и поцеловал его.  
Вот так легко и просто, взял и поцеловал, и Ирука был рад, что сидит, потому что от страсти этого целомудренного поцелуя у него ослабли колени. Никаких языков, никакого обмена слюной, но не было ничего честнее этого поцелуя.

 

_Все кончилось? Скажи, неужели все кончилось?_

  
Ирука наклонился вперед, желая большего. Он даже приоткрыл рот, но Какаши отстранился и сел на место, хотя его ладонь по-прежнему лежала поверх Ирукиной.  
– Почему ты ушел?  
Опасные вопросы.  
– Испугался, – негромко признался Ирука, до сих пор стыдясь себя, и отвел взгляд. – Не знаю, чего. Но я был до чертиков напуган и… сглупил, – он издал безрадостный смешок, который Какаши не поддержал.  
– Эгоистично с твоей стороны, и я здорово обиделся. Что и к лучшему, – он не обратил внимания, как Ирука подмигнул ему, и крепче сжал пальцы так, что Ирука не смог бы выдернуть руку, даже если бы захотел. – Гнев придал мне сил. Думаю, без него я бы сподобился на какой-нибудь дурацкий романтический поступок. Что, как мы оба знаем, не в моем стиле.  
– Прости. – Потому что, черт возьми, что еще он мог сказать?

 

_Неужели все кончилось? Эй, ведь ничего еще не кончилось!_

  
– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?  
– Ч-что? Нет, сейчас ни с кем. – Его последние отношения кончились настолько плохо, что он решил сделать перерыв и побыть один.  
Какаши поднес пальцы Ируки к губам. Закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел прямо на него.  
– Вернешься со мной в отель?

 

_Я хочу твой первый и последний поцелуй,  
И все, что у тебя когда-либо будут._

  
Ирука не смог бы отказать в такой просьбе, даже если бы на карту была поставлена его жизнь.  
– Да, – хрипло выдохнул он, не заботясь о том, что его облегчение заметно глазу, что его слова звучат так отчаянно… – Боги, да!  
Он почувствовал себя голым и замершим, когда Какаши отпустил его руку. Когда тот потянулся за бумажником, Ирука встал, зная, что тот заплатит за них обоих – и ему было плевать на все, он просто хотел уйти уже отсюда. Оказаться в отеле. Быть с Какаши.  
– Пока! – попрощалась с ними официантка и крикнула вслед, когда они выходили из бара: – Удачи!

 

_Я хочу быть твоей первой и последней любовью._

  
К счастью, отель находился неподалеку, и они бежали почти всю дорогу, слишком взволнованные, слишком испуганные, чтобы говорить – и срезали путь, как могли, вспоминая уловки из детства, чтобы дойти побыстрее. Ирука не осознавал, что улыбается во всю ширь, пока отель не показался впереди – и его улыбка увяла, а сердце бешено забилось.  
Они остановились и остаток пути прошли медленно, выравнивая дыхание. Какаши взял его за руку, когда они вошли внутрь, и Ирука улыбнулся мягко и почти печально – его рука казалась такой незнакомой… Все изменилось. Они стали выше, грубее. Какаши возмужал. Он так много пропустил в жизни Какаши, с горечью подумал Ирука, и его сердце заныло, потому что винить в этом он мог только себя.  
Едва Ирука перешагнул порог номера, как Какаши прижал его к стене, целуя – и в этот раз с языком и всем прочим.  
Ирука успел только закрыть за собой дверь, как рассудок покинул его, и он жадно поцеловал Какаши в ответ – и больше не помнил ничего.

 

***  
_Чтобы ты лежал рядом, обнимая меня  
И твои глаза были широко раскрыты._

  
Когда Ирука проснулся, он моментально вспомнил, где он и что с ним. Он успел только зевнуть и протереть глаза, после чего матрас прогнулся под чужим телом, к его плечу прижалась мускулистая грудь, а губы Какаши мазнули по его подбородку.  
– Проснулся? – выдохнул тот.  
Ирука вздрогнул от удовольствия. О, как он скучал по этому голосу, по этому телу… Боги, как он скучал по Какаши! Теперь он понимал, как изголодался по сексу за все эти годы без Какаши, пусть даже и спал со многими: никто из них не доводил его до таких высот, как Какаши – как тогда, так и сейчас!  
– Да, – он перекатился так, что они оказались грудь к груди, лицом к лицу, и склонился поцеловать Какаши; губы у обоих по-прежнему были красными и припухшими.  
Он боялся того, что будет дальше. Они позавтракают вместе? Увидятся ли еще раз? Или у Какаши это было такое извращенное закрытие гештальта? Тот всегда славился своим причудливым образом мыслей.  
– Ирука?  
– Да? – он не мог посмотреть Какаши в глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что хочет еще, пусть даже это он сбежал как трус много лет назад. Теперь очередь Какаши вышвырнуть его из своей жизни, заявив, что не хочет его больше видеть?  
– Какие у тебя планы на вечер?  
– Что? – Ирука вскинул голову, увидел улыбку Какаши и только затем осмелился посмотреть в его здоровый глаз, что поблескивал… хитро? Нет, счастливо.  
– Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь пообедать?  
Ирука наконец-то выдохнул – а он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание, – плотнее прижался к Какаши и запечатлел на его губах крепкий поцелуй.  
– Да, – он не отводил глаз от Какаши, надеясь, что вся его любовь и покорность судьбе отразится во взгляде. – С удовольствием.  
И когда Какаши вновь склонился к нему, Ирука мог бы поклясться, что этот последний поцелуй поставил точку в их прошлых отношениях – и стал первым в их будущих.


End file.
